


The Chess Pieces are Unfortunately Trusting

by Beachedking



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Child Abandonment, Earl Grey knows what’s up but he’s not doing great himself, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Manipulation, Repetition, kids I’m so fuckin sorry, this hurt to write bc I like to be eloquent in writing and I had to Not Be for pawn white I’m dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: Chess Choco Cookie thinks back on how Dark Enchantress helped them. Surely, it wouldn’t leave them? She would stay right? Surely, Earl Grey will stay as well? Right?
Relationships: Chess Choco Cookie & Dark Enchantress Cookie, Chess Choco Cookie & Earl Grey Cookie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Chess Pieces are Unfortunately Trusting

**Author's Note:**

> chess choco cookie I’m so sorry I’m so sorry. also I wrote this in like 20 minutes so not my. best work.

They’re a bit nervous that she’ll leave them. They are slightly worried if she will leave them. She’s so very nice to help them! She is extremely sweet to rescue them. She’s a friend! She is their friend. But still, they’re nervous. Still, they are worried. Their family isn’t anywhere to be seen. Their family has not been spotted anywhere. Is she their new family? Is it their new family? They don’t know. They do not know. 

Earl Grey isn’t unaware of it! Earl Grey Cookie is not oblivious of it. He knows about Dark Enchantress! He is aware of the Dark Enchantress. Though, he himself doesn’t have anywhere to go like them! However, he himself does not have anywhere else to go like them. They do have the hotel. There is the hotel they have. But that’s all in the grand scheme of things! But that is all in the grand scheme of things. He helps them as well. He takes care of them also. They don’t want him to leave either. They do not wish for him to go either. However, he looks saddened when they talk about her. Though it seems he has a sad look when they talk about her. Why? Why is that? She’s done nothing but help! She has done nothing but help. 

But they’re just kids. However, they are just children.


End file.
